


Unexpected Reunion

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Answering The Recall) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Memories, Memory Lane, Partner Betrayal, Past life, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has dealt with his new life the only way he knows how. By revising the past every chance he gets. Until this last time, after this, Reaper will never doubt his mission in life again.This was inspired by the beautiful drawing of Gabe with long hair below!!https://twitter.com/leonorel7/status/1161333258057146368?s=21





	Unexpected Reunion

Reaper leaned against the wall of the old barn and sighed. Every year since he recovered from the explosion at Overwatch Headquarters, he made the trip to Indiana. Here, on the farm that once belonged to Jack’s parents, he mourned his fiancé. Jack had become the sole owner of the small setup when they passed, allowing the two lovebirds to enjoy many vacations out here in the middle of nowhere, away from everything and everybody.

Pushing off, he walked towards the house. When Gabe got established in Talon, his first purchase had been the farm after it went into foreclosure. The trust he set up, paid for basic upkeep allowing him to keep his shrine to better days intact. He smiled as he passed the weathered truck, remembering all the time spent behind the wheel, driving into town. It would look like he was riding alone, until a flushed-lipped Jack would sit up and wipe his mouth with a smirk.

Reaching the door, he swallowed hard and walked in. The living room was tidy and it’s disuse showed. Gabe missed how Jack would fall asleep on the couch with a report in his hand and he’d have to come pull him to bed. Not staying in any room for too long he passed through almost each room and soaked up the silent ghosts reaching out to remind him of what was lost. 

Tired of hearing his heavy boots on the worn hardwood floors Gabe allowed his body to fall into his Wraith form. His mist slipped under the back door into the yard, heading towards where the wood pile they used to keep was at. Reforming, Gabe looked at the chopping block and immediately saw red. Someone’s axe was in the center, clearly having been used recently. The cloaked harbinger of death stomped back up to the house, and snatched the back door open.

Walking in, he scanned the kitchen and noticed things weren’t as untouched as he first assumed. The stove had a stain from something and the sink had moisture in it. Looking in the trash can, he found a can of beans. Crushing it in his clawed hand, Gabe slung the can sending bean juice across the clean linoleum floor. His long, angry strides carried him further back into the house. 

A lot of small things had been done, nothing extreme, just enough to show somebody was coming inside the house besides Gabe. He paced the dining room getting madder with every pass. Somebody was invading his personal space, tainting his sanctuary from all the chaos in the world. ...Ruining his connection to the man who meant the most to him!

A thought crossed his mind, he’d not seen anywhere for this trespasser to sleep and his eyes narrowed as he thought of the only place he hadn’t checked. Taking the stairs two at a time he ran to the one room he hadn’t entered in over two years. Standing at the door, his adrenaline kicked into high gear as he turned the knob.

Opening the door, he snarled behind the owl mask as he looked at an unmade bed. Their unmade bed! When he’d first bought the property, he came into this room, made the bed and kissed the picture of them on the bedside table and closed it forever. Gabe had no intention of ever setting foot in the bedroom he shared with his husband-to-be again. 

Gabe froze when he looked over and saw the picture was gone! His body slipped into a mist that zoomed over to the nightstand. Reforming, he picked up the empty picture frame and screamed out! His grip on the frame tightened to the point it splintered and fell apart. As shards of glass and wood splinters fell at his feet, large tendrils of smoke started to coil of his body. 

An angry swipe of his arm sent the antique lamp on the table sailing into the wall across the room. His anger grew stronger as he stood in the room. Losing control over the nanites that made his body and outfit, his mask was the first to start to dissipate. Long chestnut colored waves fell around his scarred brown face as his breathing became ragged.

He flipped the bedside stand with another scream, and spun around looking at the offending bed, ready to flip it next. Reaper’s trademark trench was the next thing to lose its ability to hold, turning into a cloud of angry black mist around his large frame. Another angry swipe sent his sharp claws sailing through the bedding, shredding the material to ribbons. Gabe grabbed the bed frame and flung the entire thing across the room in a shower of mattress and shredded linens.

When he found the person responsible, Gabe was going to end their life, painfully. He turned to walk out when he saw the last thing he wanted to ever see again. Hanging on the wall, framing the door were two sets of uniforms. One side had their dress blues, both with shiny medals across the large chests. Morrison and Reyes were on their respective chest pockets, looking ready for use at any moment. On the other side was their combat trench coats, one gray with “76” on the shoulder, the other brown with “24” in the same place. 

He snarled as he saw the reminders of his failures. As a soldier, as a commander, and as a lover. Gabe stomped over getting ready to snatch the clothing off the wall but stopped. A memory of Jack and him in a tattoo parlor in town getting matching tattoos on their pecs, Jack’s saying “76x24”, his “24x76” flashed in his head. He touched his chest, where the ink stood out on his scarred skin under his shirt, and sunk to his knees sobbing.

Jack was gone forever and he was left to find the ones responsible for the destruction of Overwatch by himself. He didn’t have Ana to lean on for support, or Fareeah to keep his anger in check with her child like innocence. McCree was gone and so was Genji, a past life he couldn’t bring back. Angela wasn’t around to be a literal angel and neither was Reinhardt to guard the squad with his foolish, but effective homage to the knights of times gone by. Lena, the poster child of Overwatch wasn’t around to brighten his spirits. No, Gabriel’s life was dead, in the crater of the Swiss base with Jack’s remains. All that was left was Reaper.

He stood up swiping his hand down his face before he walked over to the ruined nightstand. Picking through the debris, he found the last thing he had as a reminder of the past, his black and citrine engagement band. His gauntlet dissipated and Gabe slipped the ring, full of so many promises, over his clawed finger and started to weep. 

The day after Jack had been offered the job of Overwatch Strike Commander, he’d taken Gabe out to the beaches of Gibraltar and asked how he felt. Somehow he’d gotten the idea Gabe would be jealous, afraid he’d feel slighted. Gabe was over the moon that his Jackie had come so far from the farmboy who couldn’t shoot, to being at the helm of the globe’s largest peacekeeping force! When Jack got down on one knee, Gabe almost passed out. Jack said he’d only take the job if Gabe agreed to stand by his side until the end of time.

Gabe spun the ring on his finger, smiling at the memory before mist curled around his hand, reforming his gauntlet to protect his prize forever. He walked out of the room, leaving it in shambles and walked outside. Standing at the edge of the unplanted fields the black mist swirled around Gabe forming his trench and his owl mask. He’d made the decision, he wasn’t coming back next year. This would always be home because he could never let it go, but Gabe would not subject himself to this pain anymore. Gabe took a step to leave when he heard the voice of a ghost that stopped his heart.

“Who are you!” Asked the masked man standing behind him.

Gabe’s heart was pounding in his chest, there was no way the voice behind him was real. No, his anxiety about leaving this place behind was playing with his mind. Reaper turned around slowly and from behind his mask saw a man who couldn’t exist. Even if Gabe had been blind, every fiber in his body would have called out to the man in front of him. 

Gabe lost control again, his trench and the mask both misting away. The wind kicked up at the same time catching his long hair in the breeze. Honey colored eyes stared at a ghost. A large tendril of smoke curled out of his mouth as he asked, full of shock, “Jack?”

Jack Morrison’s breath caught as he watched the nightmare in front of him. The mercenary he’d heard of, known as Reaper, morphed in front of him into his Gabriel. Jack was mesmerized as Gabe’s beautiful long hair swam behind him in the wind. The honey colored eyes he missed so much, called out to him like a siren. But he knew Gabe was dead and gone. This crazy hallucination had to be from spending time in their room last night. His eyes narrowed as he called out to the apparition in anger. “You’re not real!”

Gabe realized, this was no ghost, Jack Morrison was alive! He went to run into the arms of his fiancé but stopped. His anger climbed to a level he’d never felt before. If Jack was alive, it meant he left Gabe to die in headquarters. Gabe had enshrined a man who’d throw him away like trash. In his mind, he envisioned setting the entire property ablaze with Jack tied in the center to die like he should be. He snarled and screamed out, “You won’t be either when I’m through with you!”

Jack watched as the vision of his fiancé changed for the worse. Gabe’s beautiful face twisted with anger as his eyes turned red. Smoke rolled off the illusion before it wound tightly around him solidifying back into his long black trench. The demon pointed a long clawed finger at Jack and shouted, “I’ll find you again Morrison, there is nowhere you can hide, you coward!” The nightmare exploded into into a black mist that sped away.

Gabe pushed his nanites to their limit trying to put on a show. If Jack thought he wasn’t real, then he wouldn’t be, until he decided to end Jack’s life. If Gabe wasn’t in Wraith form, the tears in his heart would be real in his eyes and flowing. This was exactly what Reaper needed, closure on the life of Gabriel Reyes...the man who wasn’t good enough.


End file.
